


(...help...)

by josephina_x



Series: The Triangle Guy [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: ...Or is he?, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Bill isn’t Bill, Depression, Gen, Identity Issues, One Year Later, Post-Series, Post-Weirdmageddon, See You Next Summer, Summer’s End
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 10:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13187871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josephina_x/pseuds/josephina_x
Summary: Stan has a nightmare. (...Only Stan may not be Stan, and it’s not a nightmare -- it’s real.)





	(...help...)

**Author's Note:**

> Fic: (...help…)  
> Fandom: Gravity Falls  
> Pairing: n/a  
> Rating: PG-13  
> Spoilers: through the end of the series, and some of the books (Journal #3)  
> Summary: Stan has a nightmare. (...Only Stan may not be Stan, and it’s not a nightmare -- it’s real.)  
> Disclaimer: Not mine, not for profit.  
> AN: I should be shot. Just… shoot me now.
> 
> (I shouldn’t be writing fic right now, and I wrote these anyway. I… have just been needing to get some stuff out of my head, you guys. I have no real excuse.)

\---

Stan woke up.

He felt sick. He had a horrible tangled feeling in his chest, that was dragging him… he wasn’t sure where. It felt like something had sunk hooks into his lungs, starting an odd liquid-sick feeling in there that pooled outwards into his chest, out into his limbs… and then PULLED.

He felt a dizzying sort of rushing feeling, and then he felt like he’d slammed into something hard and stuck. Congealed. Fell inside of… _something_... that closed in around him.

Everything hurt. He felt like his skin wanted to crackle and slide off of him in layers, like sheets of brittle paper-thin glass, and when he tried opening his eyes, well, his vision felt a little spinny, a little off. He couldn’t remember putting on his eyepatch. ...No, wait, that was wrong; had he even brought it on the ship with him?

He felt wobbly. He tried to sit up, and lifted himself up far more easily and quickly than he’d expected the motion to take him. He felt arms and legs dangle down in the air and…

‘ _...what?_ ’

He looked down.

He saw yellow.

He saw stick-thin black… legs?

And arms.

And…

...a brick-like pattern, except not, across his front, and he was a bright-colored yellow and--

\-- _hovering in the air_ , he wasn’t actually touching the ground at all below him, and--

He brought his thin black stick-like hands up in front of his eye.

‘ _No, no, this isn’t right…_ ’

He closed his eye and felt over his front-face, flat, perfectly smooth -- no, no, this _wasn’t right_ \--

He was-- he was having a nightmare, right?

He was just asleep and having a nightmare; had to be. He wasn’t in the middle of a clearing in the woods someplace. --He was just asleep in his bunk on the Stan o’ War II, and… and...

No. No, that wasn’t right, either.

They’d come back to port. The kids had come up for the summer. They’d been staying at the Shack with Soos and Melody and Abuelita, and they’d… ended up taking the Shack back over, just for the summer.

Soos and Melody and Abuelita had moved back to Abuelita’s house in town for the duration, because camping out in Sixer’s basement lab with the kids for the summer while the Ramirez’s kept the upper part of the Shack just wasn’t going to cut it.

Ford and Soos had started discussions with Wendy’s old man on expanding out the Shack once tourist season was over, so that this wouldn’t be a problem again -- two new additions, in fact. Soos had wanted to expand the museum part of the Shack out, too, anyway, because business had been booming...

They’d had a great second summer with the kids, back in Gravity Falls. The niblings were leaving later this afternoon.

It had been a year. A full year since...

Since…

Weirdmageddon.

Since losing his memories, and getting them back.

Since… since Bill had entered his mind, and...

Stan realized that he was starting to panic and that he wasn’t breathing. He tried to pull in a deep breath, and then realized he couldn’t.

Because he had no lungs.

Of course he didn’t have any lungs; why would he?

He was a _triangle_.

He started to laugh. Hysterically.

It was loud.

Sixer found him.

\---


End file.
